


he'll say that he's mine

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Uptown Girl by Billy Joel





	he'll say that he's mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arghnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/gifts).



The shop was finally starting to cool off as the day melted into night, and Yuu paused for a moment to take in the sight of the sun drifting lower in the sky. Just as he’s turning back into the shop someone appears in his vision, shadowed in the fading light, and it takes a few seconds for him to focus on possibly the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen in his life. It’s Asahi, leaning uncertainly against the front wall, just out of the view of the general public. He looks like he’s not entirely sure he should be there, all clean and pressed in his nice slacks and button down shirt, long hair loose around his shoulders.

And Yuu can’t resist, he walks over and steps into Asahi’s space, looking up into his face with a grin. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing around here?”

The blush on Asahi’s face is adorable, and Yuu thinks that maybe that’s all the reaction he’ll get, and then Asahi smiles too. “Yuu. I think I should be asking you that.”

Yuu reaches up to tuck a strand of Asahi’s hair behind his ear, and Asahi closes his eyes and leans his face into Yuu’s palm, heedless of what dirt and grease might be there. Yuu can feel his grin melt a little, into something softer, fonder, and he wonders what he would’ve done if they’d never met. If he would have ever felt this way about anyone else, if he would’ve found someone as wonderful and caring as Asahi is.

He knows he’s lucky. He’s rough around the edges, what most people would at best describe as a grease monkey, at worst as a troublemaker, someone dangerous and unsavory. But Asahi had shown up at his shop in his fancy car, had taken one look at him and sassed right back the very first time that Yuu had spoken to him. And then he had come back again afterward, alone, even though Asahi’s driver had shaken his head in disagreement at Asahi’s suggestion.

And he’d come back again, and again. Yuu had asked him, after a few dates, what Asahi saw in him. He couldn’t provide the kind of things that Asahi would be used to, couldn’t buy him fancy gifts and expensive dinners. They’d sat on Yuu’s car behind the shop, after everyone else had gone home, a picnic of cheap food spread across their laps. Asahi had smiled at him, the soft, sweet smile that Yuu would never get tired of, and then he’d told him that he was tired of all those things, because those things came with cardboard personalities and guys that were full of themselves for no reason.

Asahi opens his eyes again to look down at him, and smiles that smile. “Happy anniversary, Yuu.”

A quicksilver grin, and then Yuu stands on his toes, presses a kiss against Asahi’s lips. “Happy anniversary, Asahi.”

Then he’s off, back into the shop to finish cleaning up so they can celebrate. There’s nothing he looks forward to more than spending time with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
